


Fairy Tails Double Date with Sabertooth

by LoVeYoUhOnNy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVeYoUhOnNy/pseuds/LoVeYoUhOnNy
Summary: A double date. With Gray, Natsu and the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. What could possibly go wrong...?





	1. The messed up double date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally suposed to be a one shot but it turned out other than planed.  
> Will have at least three parts ^^  
> Requested by snow-dragon slayer
> 
> Characters don't belong to me

_‘I have a real bad feeling about this. Maybe I shouldn’t have agreed to this idea.’_ The dark haired thought as he waited for the other two to arrive. He and Natsu were already standing in front of the cinema they had agreed to meet with the two dragon slayer. While Natsu was excited to see them again Gray’s thought travelled back to the moment he and Rogue had agreed with their mates that it would be nice to have a double date. Though it was more an acceptance of not being able to resist the puppy dog eyes and getting annoyed by the constant pleading the two made, which was the reason they were okay with this.

Once Sting and Rogue had arrived the four went into the cinema. Natsu decided that he and Sting would get the tickets as well as the food and drinks since they wanted to surprise their mates with what movie they would watch. As these two were busy for at least ten minutes, Gray and Rogue sat down at one of the tables.

“So... What do you think of this, now that we really are on a double date?” Gray asked after some time of silence. “I’m still not the biggest fan of this idea since I know very well how both of them can be.” Rogue admitted. “Then let’s just hope this day won’t end in a disaster...” The ice-mage sighed, as he and the shadow dragon slayer got a bit pale while thinking of how bad this date could end.

When Sting and Natsu got everything they needed, it took them a little while to find the others. Once they had found them both noticed that their mates were a little paler that usually. “Is everything alright?”The white dragon slayer questioned both, looking slightly concerned. “Yeah everything’s fine.”Rogue said calmly while Gray just nodded. With that the white and the fire dragon slayer didn’t spend another thought on this topic and sat down at the table as well. While they were waiting for the room, they would watch the movie in, to be open, Gray and Rogue talked about some books they’ve recently read. Yes both like to read even if they don’t seem to.

After good fifteen minutes they were finally allowed to go into the room. The four went inside and sat down, two of them still not knowing what movie they were about to watch. “Would you two mind to tell us now what movie we’ll be watching?”Rogue asked the other two dragon slayer. “No. You’ll either have to wait or you could guess.” Sting answered, grinning at the shadow dragon slayer. “Sting!”The red eyed demanded in a low voice and glared slightly at him, not liking the fact that Sting wouldn’t tell him since his mate know very well that he wasn’t a fan of surprises. “Okay, okay. I’ll tell you.” The blond sighed, only agreeing to tell him to avoid a fight between them as well as a very mad Rogue, knowing how he could be. “Since it’s nearly Halloween we thought it would be a good idea to watch ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas’. They show it as a Halloween special.” Sting explained, sounding quite excited. “This will be so much fun.” Natsu added even more excited than Sting. The other two only looked at each other not sure if this will be such a fun for them.

In the end Gray and Rogue were right, it didn’t turn out so well and even that was understated. Because of Natsu’s and Sting’s incapability to behave all four of them got thrown out of the movie. On top of that they weren’t allowed to visit this cinema for at least a year. “Why can’t you two behave yourself?” A very angry Rogue growled. “We did nothing wrong, we were just singing.” Natsu countered not really understanding what was wrong with that. “Yeah, but at the top of your lungs.” Gray snapped at them, just as mad as Rogue. “Maybe it wasn’t the best idea we’ve ever had but it was fun.” Sting smirked and high fived with Natsu. The shadow dragon slayer and the ice-mage just glared at the two, knowing it would be pointless to keep arguing with them.

They walked in silence, not knowing what to do now until soft growling noises could be heard, coming from one of them. “I guess we should get something to eat since at least one of us seems to be hungry.” Gray pointed out, which made a certain shadow dragon slayer blush slightly out of embarrassment. “Food!”The other dragon slayer screamed at the same time, smiled brightly, grabbed the other two’s hands and dragged them through half Magnolia until they found a small restaurant.

Inside, they sat down at one of the tables and ordered their food after a quick look over the menu card. The dragon slayers being dragon slayers ordered nearly everything that was on the card. Gray was a bit surprised that Rogue wanted nearly as much as the other two, he always thought that the shadow dragon slayer was different than the others, but he seems to thought wrong, at least when it’s about food.

By the time they got their orders an hour had passed. Not being able to wait any longer Natsu and Sting started to shove their food into their mouths the second it was placed in front of them. The other two looked horrified at the dragon slayers as they slowly and more like normal people started to eat their own dinner. “Bet I can eat way more than you?” Natsu mocked the blond, while shoving another handful of food into his mouth. “No way. **I** can eat way more than **you**.” Sting pointed out, mouth completely full, so that it was a bit hard to understand what he was saying. With that a food eating contest, between those two, started, clearly forgetting about being on a date and that they should at least try to act normal.

The ice-mage and the shadow dragon slayer, being embarrassed as well as mad at their behaviour, left the table and went outside. The other two didn’t even notice, or at least that’s what Gray and Rogue thought. “This is exactly why I was against the double date!” Rogue snapped, being more hurt than mad that the other two had ruined the whole date. “Sting’s never so extreme when we are just the two of us.” “Neither is Natsu.” Gray sighed not sure what to do anymore. “Since the date was a disaster and seems to have ended now, do you want me to bring you to your and Sting’s hotel?” The ice-mage offered. “ Yeah... Let’s just tell them that we are leaving.” Rogue nodded.

The two went back inside and told them that they were going home. Natsu and Sting decided to stay a little longer. “We’ve really messed up, didn’t we?”Sting mumbled softly after the other two had left, not wanting them to find out that they’ve heard their whole conversation. “Yeah... we did...”Natsu agreed, sounding sad. “We should make up for it.” So they decided to plan something together, to show their mates that this messed up date was a onetime thing.


	2. Making up for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting and Natsu planed a secound date and tried to make up for the last double date. What will Gray and Rogue think of it? And what did Sting and Natsu plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her's the second chapter of Fairy Tails Double Date with Sabertooth.  
> Hope you like it ^^
> 
> Characters don't belong to me

Sting and Natsu worked over a month for the perfect dare they had planned. They even went to the girls so that they could help them learn a few things and did extra jobs just to earn enough money. You see since the last double date was a real disaster Sting and Natsu had decided that they would learn how to be real gentlemen and would invite their mates to dinner in the most expensive restaurant in all of Fiore.

Now that they had everything, a reservation in said restaurant, fancy clothes and the knowhow of being a gentleman, Natsu and Sting had to face only one more problem. Getting their mates to agree with a second double date. This time it took them way longer and Gray as well as Rogue was actually against it. But as Erza and Minerva promised that it had to turn out well if the others didn’t want to spend the next month in the infirmary, the ice-mage and the shadow dragon slayer agreed to the second try of a double date.

The day before the double date the four took the train to Crocus. The ride wasn’t pleasant, for none of them. The three dragon slayer got sick and Gray had to deal with them. Once the train had arrived, the ice-mage dragged the others out of it and brought them to the hotel they were staying at. Natsu and Sting had booked two rooms before they went there. At the hotel they decided to rest a bit before meeting down in the lobby.

Around six pm the four went downstairs. “Since Sting and I planned the whole date we should choose what to do now.” Natsu pointed out, looking very serious. “Oh please no...” Rogue whispered softly, not liking the idea of those two deciding what they would do. “Why not? It can’t be so bad. Remember Minerva threatened to more or less kill me if I mess this up. I won’t let this happen and not only because I’m scared of her.” Sting mentioned, a bit hurt that Rogue didn’t trust him. Rogue still wasn’t so sure of it and looked over to Gray, silently asking him for his opinion. “I guess Sting is right. And Erza did the same with Natsu. We should at least listen to what they have to offer.” Gray explained, understanding the look Rogue gave him. “Well we actually wanted to show you what we’ve planned for tonight.” The ice-mage and the shadow dragon slayer once again seemed to exchange some thoughts by just looking at each other and decided to give their mates a chance. “Okay... Show us what you two have planned.” Gray sighed, not sure if it was a good idea.

The fire and the white dragon slayer took the hand of their mates and started to walk through Crocus. It took them nearly an hour to reach their destination but once they were there neither Rogue nor Gray could believe their eyes and looked shocked at their mates. “Do you two like what we’ve planned?” Sting asked and grinned at them, Natsu doing the same. Both just nodded, still to shocked, that the two had brought them here of all places, to find the right words.

The four stood at the entrance of Crocus Gardens, a place no one would expect Sting and Natsu to visit, but since they’ve known that Gray and Rogue wanted to go there after the Grand Magic Games and hadn’t enough time to visit it before they had to head home, they thought it would be a good idea to go now. Once inside of the garden they walked around for some time, admiring all the colourful plants neither of them had seen before, until they found a bench in front of a small pond. “How comes that you’ve decided to take us here?” Gray questioned as they sat down. “Yeah, how comes? I thought you’d go with us to a bar or something like that.” Rogue added. “Well we know that both of you wanted to go here the last time we were in Crocus and thought that since we are in this city now and got nothing to do, we could visit the garden.” Natsu answered honestly. After this little chat they sat there in silence, just enjoying being there with each other, until they had to leave due to it being pretty late already.

Once they were back at the hotel, both couples went to their room and got ready to go to bed. It took Natsu some time to fall asleep due to being nervous about the upcoming date. Unknown to him Sting, who was only a few meters away, had the same problem. Eventually both managed to fall asleep. Natsu with Gray cuddled up to him, his head rested on the dragon slayers chest and Sting while spooning Rogue and holding him really close so that the sweet but at the same time fresh smell of his mate could lull him to sleep.

The morning was there way too early for the four of them and so both couples decided to stay in bed a little longer. Sometime around eleven am Sting and Rogue went down to get some breakfast. Rogue actually wanted to stay in bed but since Sting stared to get really hungry and because he knew that a hungry Sting was an annoying Sting, he got up to get some food. Downstairs they met the other two, who were already having breakfast. “Good morning.” Rogue greeted them while Sting just waved at them before going straight to be buffet. “Good morning.” Gray said for himself and Natsu, who was busy eating.

Once the two got everything they wanted they sat down next to the others. “Will you two tell us where we are going tonight?” Gray asked curious of where they were going to get dinner. “No. But dress fancy.” Natsu smirked. “Fancy? But I didn’t pack a suit.” The shadow dragon slayer started to panic slightly. “Hey calm down. I’ve packed one for you.” Sting chimed in and tried to calm Rogue down, fully aware of how his mate could be. “What do you say if we go back to our room after we had breakfast and I’ll tell you everything you need to know?” The white dragon slayer offered, so that he could surprise his mate but at the same time didn’t have to worry about Rogue starting to overreact due to not liking surprises. Rogue just nodded and calmed down after Sting’s offer.

“You packed one for me as well didn’t you?” Gray questioned, hoping that Natsu didn’t forgot it. “No.” “Natsu!” “Just kidding. Of cause I’ve packed one for you.” Natsu smiled at the now glaring ice-mage. “Sometimes I really hate you flame brain.” “Love you too, ice princess.”

Once the twin dragons have finished their breakfast, they went back to their room. Not sure of what to do until they had to meet with the others in the lobby, Gray and Natsu decided to walk around Crocus for a while. After some time of walking around they found a small café where they sat down and brought something to eat for Natsu and something to drink for both of them. They stayed there for quite some time chatting about random stuff.

Around seven pm the four met at the lobby, all dressed in a suit and ready to go. “Since we want to surprise you would it be okay if we would blindfold you?” Sting asked Rogue as well as Gray. The ice-mage agreed immediately but the shadow dragon slayer wasn’t so sure about it. “Does it have to be?”He complained and looked at Sting, hoping the other would change his mind. “Yes Rogue, it has to be.” “But...” “Rogue please. I’ve told you everything I could earlier so that this whole surprise thing would be okay with you. So please trust me and let me blindfold you.” Sting pleaded which made his mate agree with it, though he wasn’t so comfortable with being not able to see and having to rely on someone else, even if the other one was Sting.

They walked to the restaurant nearly completely in silence the only things that interrupted the peaceful silence were coming from Gray and Natsu. “Gray, keep the blindfold on.” Natsu scowled. “Be happy that I only try to strip out of that damn blindfold and am able to keep the suit on.” Gray growled. In the end Natsu decided it would be better to put his hand over Gray’s eyes since he kept trying to strip out of it.

Once they arrived Sting took the blindfold of and Natsu removed his hands. The moment Rogue and Gray could see again their mouths fell open because of what they saw. Right in front of them was Fiore’s most expensive restaurant, even a water coasts nearly as much as a whole dinner in another restaurant. “Why...? How...?” The shadow dragon slayer stammered and looked over to Sting, knowing he would understand what he wanted to know. “To make up for the last double date.” Sting explained sincerely. “We did a lot of extra work and got help from the girls.” Natsu added and smiled at his mate who seemed to be quite shocked. “We should probably go inside, don’t want to miss our reservation.” The white dragon slayer mentioned after a moment of silence.

The four went inside and were guided to their table. Once they were sitting down they looked at the card and were horrified by the high prices. Not wanting to make their mates poor, Gray and Rogue decided to take something simple. Even Sting and Natsu didn’t order so much. When they got everything they ate in silence and took in the beautiful ambiance of the restaurant.

Everything was made out of glass and with a colour changing lacrima crystal inside of it. In the middle of the restaurant was a little pond with Butterfly Koi’s and sea roses. Everything seemed to be perfect and they really did enjoy being there but for Gray and Rogue it felt kind of wrong.

While they waited for the desert to arrive the two excused them self and went to the bathroom. “It’s beautiful here isn’t it?” Gray began when he was sure that neither Sting nor Natsu could hear them. “It is. And the two have been nothing but gentlemen since we got here.” Rogue added as he recalled how the two had pulled out the chairs for them, always refilled their glass of wine when it was empty and way more important, knew how to behave them self. They acted just like normal people who didn’t always leave a mess where ever they went. “But when it’s so perfect why does it feel so wrong? I mean they’ve changed everything we complained about last time. We should be happy or not?” Gray asked, not understanding why he felt this way. “I guess it’s because they’ve changed everything. Even though they behave now, and I’m really happy about that part, they’re not acting like them self anymore. Maybe we just miss our chaotic, embarrassing and way livelier mates.” Rogue tried to explain. “Maybe... We should probably go back to the others before they start to question what’s taking us so long.”

With that they went back to their mates and decided to just enjoy the rest of the date. Once they’ve all finished their desert and Sting and Natsu paid the bill, the four went back to the hotel and called it a night. Falling asleep the moment their heads hit the pillow. Natsu with Gray cuddled up to him and Sting with Rogue in his arms.


	3. The Third date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Gray and Rogue plan a double date as a way to thank their mates for the last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm back ^^  
> I really hope you like this one since it's a bit different than the last one
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> This will probably be the last chapter of this story  
> But if you have a double date idea you want me to write or if I get some ideas I will continue this ^^

It’s been a few month since they had their last double date. A date they would always remember. In Gray’s and Rogue’s opinion it was the best one they ever had. It was romantic and they had no reason to be embarrassed due to their beloved mates behaving just like they should when around other people. Everything had just been perfect but there was a little thing that didn’t sit well with them. Something everyone else would be grateful for, hoping it would always be like that. But for the two of them it was odd. 

Some may know what I am talking about and for those who don’t I will explain it.

Natsu and Sting never, never behave like they did on that date and their mates just don’t understand why. Sure it was pleasant to have a normal dinner like normal people do have it. But no one of them was normal so why was their date suddenly normal?

After some research, which was asking the girl and using a little black mail material they always had at hand in case they needed it, they finally found out that both Natsu and Sting had felt guilty for what had happened on their first double date and wanted to make it up to them by giving them a date they always wanted and deserved. Gray and Rogue were quite shocked when they found out what their mates had done to make the last date possible and they felt a bit bad that they hadn’t noticed anything. 

Now that they knew everything the two wanted to plan a date were Natsu and Sting could be themselves without other people around who could judge them and they already had an idea what they would do.   
The two worked on the date for a whole month since they had a lot to prepare for it. Gray and Rogue learned how to cook their mates favourite meals, something that took a lot of time and nerves since neither Rogue nor Gray was a fan of cooking, they got copies from their favourite movies and made a plan with Happy and Lector to get Natsu and Sting out of the house until it was late in the afternoon. 

Since the two didn’t like to spend time on something for nothing and weren’t as stupid as their mates they asked the two if they would go on another double date before they started to plan everything. Sting and Natsu being just who they are, were constantly annoying the other two to find out what they were planning. Rogue and Gray not liking to be annoyed the whole time threatened to use their magic against them if they wouldn’t stop asking. At first the other two thought nothing about the stupid threat but after they had to spend two days strait in a block of ice or in Sting’s case surrounded with shadows which attacked him whenever he even tried to say something, they soon understood not to annoy the two and to believe them when they say they would do something like that ever again.

The four decided to meet a day before their actual date so that Natsu would have a day to get over his motion sickness. And yes only Natsu, the other two didn’t need to go on a train since they would have the date at Sting’s and Rogue’s home. Of cause Natsu and Sting didn’t know that little fact and only thought they would do something in this town.

Since the four are quite good friends the twin dragons offered the other two to stay at their guest room, for the time they would be there. Gray and Natsu thanked them for it and put their stuff in the guest room, before the four of them went to Sabertooth, where they had fun with the other guild members until it was nearly midnight and everyone decided it would be wise to go home.

The night was just like always. Both couple lay cuddled up in their beds. All that could be heard during the night were soft snores coming from Sting and Natsu as well as the word fish now and then since cute little Frosch talked in his sleep.

Once the morning had arrived Gray, Rogue and the three exceed met downstairs to discuss their plan one last time, to make sure that everything went just as planned. “Lector? Happy? You two remember what you have to do today?” Gray asked the two exceeds. “We have to make sure that Sting-kun and Natsu-kun stay out of this house till 6pm, so that the two of you have enough time to prepare dinner and all the other stuff.” Lector explained and looked quite bored, while Happy just smiles at them and his typical “Aye Sir” added. “Okay. And make sure that they don’t wonder why we aren’t with them if you don’t have an excuse to why it’s just the four of you.” The ice-mage told them, since he knew how the two could be. “But the most important thing you have to do is when they ask you what we have planned for today, and they will ask you, you are not allowed to tell them, no matter what they promise you to give you in exchange for the information.” Rogue informed the two, who just nodded with a serious expression on their faces as a way to show them that they knew how important this all was. “Now to Frosch. Do you remember what I told you to do?”The shadow dragon slayer looked at his green exceed and waited for an answer, while said exceed seemed to be deep in thoughts, trying to remember what Rogue had told him to do.

After a few minutes, Gray and Rogue had already begun to prepare breakfast, cute little Frosch finally knew what he had to do. “Fro is supposed to stay here and help you two. And if you do something dangerous like working with the oven or the open flames on the stove, Fro isn’t allowed to go near it and either sit down on the table or go in the living room to watch a movie.” The as a pink frog dressed exceed smiled and looked over to Rogue, his big round eyes asking if what he said was correct. “Well done Frosch. I’m glad that you remembered what I told you.” Rogue smiled back at his little exceed. 

Once the breakfast was ready the two got their mates, sat down on the big kitchen table together with the three exceeds and began to eat. “Natsu can we go out when we had breakfast? I mean the date is in the evening so it should be okay right?” Happy asked Natsu who had a piece of beacon hanging out of his mouth. “Sure why not. Anything in mind you want to do or somewhere you want to go?” The fire dragon slayer agreed the moment his mouth was free of food. In response Happy just shook his head, meaning no, he had no idea. “Sting, Lector, why don’t you two join them? It’s been a while since only the four of you did something together?” Rogue chimed in, looked over to said man and exceed, glad that this idea could prevent one of the problems Natsu and Sting could bring on. “Sounds like a good idea. What do you think Sting-kun?” “Sure why not. But when are we supposed to be finished with what we are doing so that we can meet for our date at whatever place Happy and lector sure know we are having our date at?” Sting asked Rogue and Gray. “Be home at 6pm.” Was Rogues only response before he stood up and left the kitchen. He knew very well that if he had stayed Sting would have started to ask questions again to why they had to meet here at home and not where they would have the date, so he decided leaving was better that to be annoyed by Sting, again. In the living room he could hear Sting and Natsu asking Gray the questions he wanted to avoid and a small smile slipped on his face, glad that he knew his mate so well that he knew when it was the right moment to leave.

A little while later an annoyed ice-mage went into the living room with two slightly frozen dragon slayer right behind him. “Thank you for leaving me with these two.” “You’re welcome.”Both were good with sarcasm and liked to use it quite a lot so Rogue knew that the ice-mage was using it when he thanked him. Gray glared daggers at him for what he just said but the shadow dragon slayer ignored it and choose to look at the two frozen figure, which made him raise a questioning eyebrow. “They were annoying the hell out of me. They will unfreeze in a few minutes.” Gray explained and sat down next to Rogue on the large black couch. True to the ice-mages words Sting and Natsu did unfroze after around ten minutes.

After that the two made their way into the city to do whatever Happy and Lector wanted to do, which in the end ended in fishing and visiting the guild. During all the time the two dragon slayer tried multiple times to get the two exceed to tell them what Gray and Rogue had planned but just as promised they never told them no matter how much they had asked them.

In the meantime Rogue and Gray prepared the dinner. To their luck Sting and Natsu were very simple and so were their favourite food. Cute little Frosch did as he was told to and helped them as good as he could by getting them whatever they needed. Once they were finished with the dinner preparations they started to make a little dessert and as a little thank for Froschs help did they allow him to have the rest of what was in the bowl.

All in all they worked on it for good three hours and after that the two finished the rest they had to do. 

The second it was 6pm Sting and Natsu entered the house, followed by Happy and Lector, and looked very surprised when they saw the plates and their favourite food on the large kitchen table their mates were sitting at, dressed in the most comfortable clothes they owned. “What is all this about? I thought we were going on a date?” Sting asked, sounding quite confused about all this. “This is our date. We prepared your and Natsu’s favourite food, dressed in clothes our other friend would never see us in and got the movies both of you love. So that we can have a chilly evening at home where we can do whatever we want and just have a good time together.” Rogue explained and smiled at them along with Gray. “But as far as I know no one of you does thing of such things as a date. So why...” Natsu began but Gray interrupted him. “Normally we wouldn’t see this as a date that’s right but after what you two did for us last time, we wanted to do something special for the two of you as well and since we know how much you love to just spend a nice evening at home doing whatever you want to do, we thought it would be a good idea to just give you that in return.” Gray informed them and hoped that they now understood why they did all this for them. “Thank you but you didn’t have to do all this. We had planed the other date because we ruined our first one, so there really is no need for the two of you to do that.” Sting confessed and just looked at them. “We know. The girls told us why you did it and how much you worked for it. And we know that we didn’t have to do all this, make dinner and all the other stuff, but we wanted to so just accept it.” After Rogue told them that, they sat down next to them and had an awesome dinner with them. 

When they were done with the dinner and Sting and Natsu had thanked them a second time, the four made their way into the living room and watched a few movies. The first one was the last part of the Harry Potter series and while watching it Natsu just couldn’t stop complaining how useless their magic was compared to them and that he could kill most of the death eaters just with one attack. The second was some romantic movie were they all made fun of what was happening while they in secretly enjoyed watching it and hoped that their relationship could always be as peaceful as the relationships in this movie. The last one they watched was The Lion King which made everyone cry at the scene where Simba’s father died.

After they had watched the three movies Sting and Natsu had suggested watching another movie, the first part of The Lord of The Rings. To make their mates happy, Gray and Rogue agreed with it and begun to watch another movie with them. They were only half an hour into the movie when Natsu and Sting found out that their mates not only had cuddled up to them but also had managed to fall asleep already. Not wanting to wake them up after everything they had done today they let them sleep while they continued to watch the movie.

In the end the other two had managed to fall sleep as well, so that they all ended up sleeping on the couch in one big hugging mess together with their exceeds.


End file.
